


Hop Along

by Sageandshit



Series: For Kristitha Schmistitha [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, kristy - Freeform, meep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sageandshit/pseuds/Sageandshit
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: For Kristitha Schmistitha [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518365
Kudos: 8





	Hop Along

“I feel like I’m going to die.” Hadley sighed, pushing lo mein and fried rice cartons farther toward the opposite edge of her coffee table. The credits were rolling and she felt like she had cried all the tears she had. Tears were happening to her whether or not she had a reason so she wanted to at least cry to something enjoyable. 

“Good die? Or bad die?” 

“Full die.” 

“Good.” Charlie sighed, too. He sat up and turned the TV off. Hadley enjoyed the way he was at home in her apartment. It had been this way her entire stay and the four weeks that he was absent she felt so lonely. 

“So… Why is that your favorite movie?” 

“Hello?” Hadley gaped at him. “Did you know see the entire relationship? Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth. That’s why.”

“I felt like I was watching you. But different.”

“Yeah, me but a hot hot actor.”

“I was gonna’ say she was certainly lacking in some departments.” Charlie smirked at her and she felt her cheeks heat up. 

“Shut up.” She laughed and scooted away from him. 

“Hey.” He said, suddenly serious, taking her hand. “What do you want to do?”

“Oh.” She started again, wide eyed. “Like right now? We’re not even going to wade in… we’re just diving.” 

“There’s no point in small talk about it.” Charlie shrugged. “It’s a ticking time bomb.” 

“I get it.” She shrugged. “I just wanted to ignore it a little longer.” 

“If I knew it wasn’t going to keep me from sleeping or wake me up with an anxious knot in my gut I would ignore it forever.” He smiled at her, sympathetically. 

“Well sooner or later it would become a little hard to overlook.” Hadley smiled and pushed her gut out as far as it would go. 

“Exactly.” He said and moved to sit on the ground in front of her. “So there’s a thing in there?” He asked, staring at her stomach. 

“Charlie, there’s a lot of things in there. That is my stomach. It houses things. What you’re asking about is a fetus that will eventually turn into a child.” 

“Semantics.” He waved a hand at her, absently and stayed looking at her stomach. 

“You’re making me feel weird.” She folded her hands over herself and he looked up at her. 

“What if I was thinking about doing a really fucking backwards thing?” He asked her earnestly. 

“Stop being weird and be more clear.” She said, annoyed. But only because she had been thinking backwards all week and needed someone to say something sensical. 

“This is so fucking selfish and I’m sorry for being insensitive but… what if I wanted to jump head first into this?” 

“Don’t joke around, Charlie.” She pushed him away slightly with her socked foot. “This is serious.” She felt the lump in her throat again. 

“I’m not trying to be stupid about this, Hads. The way I feel about you is backwards and I’m halfway through my life- if I’m being optimistic, but I know you’re just starting out and this isn’t necessarily the right timing-”

“Be fucking clear, Charlie.” She blurted out and looked at the ceiling again quickly, trying to tame her red rimmed fiery eyes full of held back emotion. 

“Just… what if it’s not a totally bad idea?” 

“To have… a child? Charlie, we’re talking about a thing that breathes and grows and depends on us. You just got okay with the idea of spending regular time with a romantic interest.” 

“I told you it;s fucking backwards.” 

“It’s bizarre.” She unfortunately couldn’t contain the small smile that was growing on the edge of her mouth. It was stupid. She knew it was dumb. She also knew it was one of the most irresponsible things she might consider doing but then again, her guts were telling her this stupid huge thing happened to her for a reason. 

“I know. I know.” He stood up and started to rearrange the couch pillows and fold blankets. “I know it’s dumb. We can take a few days to think about it,” He grabbed the chinese containers and discarded chopsticks. “I just feel like we can’t possibly decide in one day.” 

The weekend flew by before Hadley could recognize it. She and Charlie spent the entirety of saturday in bed. It was the first time in Hadley’s life that she had experienced something she had only heard about in songs or watched on TV shows. 

They made breakfast, ate on the couch. Then fucked on the couch. They napped. They woke up and made second cups of coffee. Hadley worked magic on Charlie via the subtle art and exact science of oral. 

Lunch was ordered in while they played card games and undressed each other again. Charlie made her recite to him all fifty states and capitals and asked her why she gave into astrological bullshit. 

“It’s not bullshit. There’s an art to reading chart-”

“-You rhymed. That costs you pants.” 

“That was never a rule.” 

“This is my game.” He stared at her, teasingly. “My rules.” 

The sun set before they realized they hadn’t once left the apartment and neither of them admitted it but they both secretly wanted to never enter the real world again. Both of them had a feeling that the moment they stepped onto the cobbled street outside of Hadley’s flat that this magical bond between them would diminish and their weekend would become a far away and distant memory. 

“God I hate you.” Hadley teased as Charlie made an irish coffee at 8pm. He had spilled the contents of the jigger onto her counter and insisted his tidying spellwork was up to snuff before he inadvertently set fire to her countertop. 

“I’m gonna get really drunk and tell you I love you, I bet.” Charlie grinned goofily and sent Hadley’s organs into her throat. 

“Shut up.” She scoffed. 

“I’m halfway, anyway.” He laughed and cheers’d an imaginary cup in the air. 

“Stupid.” She tried to frown but couldn’t fully bring herself to drown out the dumb smile that pushed through. 

“You fucking love me.” He put his arms around her shoulders from behind. “You know it.” 

“You’re so gross.” She laughed and pushed him off of her. “Pick a movie.” 

“No.” He stated and instead pushed her towards the counter and lifted her to a seated position atop it. 

“Rude.” She rolled her eyes. “Simply because you can doesn’t mean it’s always necessary.” 

“Calm yourself, Miss Bennett.” 

“Be still my heart.” Hadley feigned a swooned expression and before she knew it he was kissing her. It was different than this morning. It was different than the way he had kissed her last night. It was different than the kiss he had laid on her in a drunken stupor a month ago. It was deep and needing and full of things Hadley didn’t have words for. 

Luckily she didn’t need them. She returned the kiss and doubled it’s depth and passion. 

~~~~~

“Welcome to Hogwarts, new students and old.” An old witch held Sonorous and spoke to the throngs of children and accompanying parents.

“My brothers should be here.” Charlie stood on his toes trying to see his beanstalk, red haired counterparts anywhere. Hadley pulled his shirt and whispered not to stand on his toes or he’d look like an overgrown student.

“Now that’s just hurtful.” He stifled a laugh. 

“If you’ll all take a look at the pamphlets in your hands.” She waved a wand and suddenly Hadley was holding sleek colorful paper. She noticed Charlie, Wade and evening Wolf had acquired one each. 

“All of the house appropriate guided tours start times and meeting locations are listed on the back of each pamphlet. Dinner will be held, as usual, in the great hall and six- before which all parents and accompanying underage witches and warlocks will take leave. All new students are to meet at the great hall at once. Families are welcome to attend.”

“Bloody hell Professor McGonagall is still stern in tone.” Charlie whispered in Hadley’s ear as Wade yanked her arm. 

“You’re coming right, mum?” His eyes were pleading.

“Of course.” She scruffed his hair.

They stood in line with about thirty families- some looking confused, some nervous and others as bored as possible. 

“Bloody hell!” Charlie’s voice held a whisper like quality but as far as whispers go this was loud enough to turn the heads of four families ahead of them.

“Do you mind?” A woman behind them said sternly and Charlie apologized profusely.

“They don’t do the sorting in front of the entire school anymore.” Charlie stared at Hadley, open mouthed. 

“Really? We even did that at Ilvermorny.” She shrugged. 

“So I don’t have to stand in front of everyone and see if I get out in slytherin.” Wade pulled a face.

“Hey.” Hadley nudged her son. “We have Slytherins in the family… your aunt always wanted to be one. She married one- almost.” 

Wade looked from Hadley to Charlie with curiosity. Charlie shrugged and waited for Hadley to look away before shaking his head violently.

Hadley breathed in the smell of old stone and hearth fire as the line she was in with her small, loud family moved forward. She could hear little, uncertain voices give their names and sit on a stool while adults moved around them. She felt Wade squeeze her hand every once in a while, savoring what was probably one of the last times her baby would act like her little baby. 

“Weasley.” Charlie nodded to the old witch that held out a roll of parchment and a quill cut through the air and checked a name off of the list.

“You didn’t have to tell me, Mr. Weasley.” A thick, strong scottish accent escaped the witch’s pursed lips and a small smile curled on them. “And this is young Wade?” She held her hands in front of her skirt now as the parchment stayed in the air, ready for whatever was to come next. 

“Hi.” Wade’s tone was still uncertain but she had his mother's habit of talking loudly and with pride to adults. 

“Step up to the stool, young man. We’ll get you sorted so you can continue with the tours.” She patted the seat and stepped away, grabbing an elaborate pillow upon which a dirty, crumpled old hat sat. Hadley noticed Charlie was beaming as Wade, nervously, stepped forward and took a seat.

Wade sat for about fifteen seconds before the hat spoke, startling Wade despite being told various times from Charlie about the goings on at sorting ceremonies. 

“Hufflepuff!” It called out. Wade stared at his father who was looking in black shock. One eyebrow raised Hadley could only just barely hear a “the hell?” Before her husband smiled and beckoned Wade down from the seat.


End file.
